


Перекрой мне кислород (ещё раз)

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Смотря на её довольную улыбку, он понимает, что ещё не готов сказать. Не готов попросить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Перекрой мне кислород (ещё раз)

**Author's Note:**

> написано в рамках фандомной битвы для команды Teen Wolf 
> 
>  
> 
> невероятно довольна этим копьём, текст получился именно таким, каким хотелось его показать, и, ах, канонный гет, ну разве часто такое можно дать-получить?)

— Я могу рассказать тебе обо всём, Скотт, — Кира гладит его по руке, а потом собирается с духом и признается, что её семья должна была уехать из города еще три недели назад. Три долгих недели Кира старалась сделать так, чтобы они остались, и у неё вышло. Ношико сдалась под напором дочери, признав, что иногда, но только очень-очень редко, первая любовь становится единственной. — А отец с самого начала просто был не на стороне мамы, я чуть позже узнала у него. Скотт, он сказал, что отчаянно не желал покидать этот дом. И заодно сказал, что рад твоему присутствию в моей жизни.  
Ее улыбка напоминает Скотту первый учебный день. Неловкая, настоящая — Кира еще тогда стала причиной, по которой можно было чуть чаще отвлекаться от уроков мистера Юкимуры.  
— Я бы не смог без тебя, — в груди глухо отдается боль, причина которой давно уже позади. Скотт не может не вспоминать, как чуть не убил человека. Потому что готов был потерять контроль. Но это было тогда, больше он не допустит подобного. Слишком уж жутко выглядели почти сошедшие с ума Питер, а потом и Дюкалион. Скотт не смог бы вынести себя таким, ни секунды.  
Их поцелуи, медленные и аккуратные, с каждым разом становятся всёглубже, откровеннее. Скотт прикусывает нижнюю губу Киры, когда её руки заставляют его ладони сместиться чуть ниже. Разведя ноги в стороны, Кира забирается Скотту на колени и садится, прижимаясь совсем близко. Её взгляд — отражение его взгляда, но всё-таки есть кое-что, что Скотту хочется сказать, но он не может.  
Забывшись, Кира почти виснет на нем, всё, на что ее хватает, это двигать бедрами, с каждым разом все медленнее, мягкими скользящими движениями. Каждый её стон Скотт заботливо ловит, целует в шею, сам готовый стонать без остановки. Хочется прикосновений, хочется грубых укусов, хочется...  
Он останавливает сам себя, точнее, свои мысли, и целует Киру снова, опрокидывает её на спину и вдавливает с матрас.  
Это можно назвать неловким подростковым петтингом, но на самом деле они оба слишком устали для чего-то большего. Кира сжимает свою грудь сквозь майку, пока Скотт беспорядочно гладит её тело.  
Крепко зажмурившись, Кира кончает, впившись ногтями Скотту в шею.  
Он срывается следом только потому, что это прикосновение слишком напоминает ему один из самых слабых разрядов тока, которые подарила ему Кира.

—

— Скотт, ты не хочешь открыть учебник? — у них занятие, и он отвлекся. Лидия смотрит на мать, а потом и на Скотта.  
Стайлз рядом толкает его локтем, стараясь расшевелить.  
До самого конца занятия Скотт продолжает слышать назойливый шум лампочки, то горящей, то гаснущей в соседнем классе.

—

— И ты пришел помочь мне? Я-то думал, что теперь ты уже не можешь работать здесь, — Алан хмурится, не понимая мотивов Скотта. — Но если хочешь, пожалуйста.  
И он остается до поздней ночи, с выключенным телефоном. Помогает отдраить полы везде, убирает из клеток мусор, забирает боль у пары совсем плохих на вид собак.  
Пусть Скотт и возвращается домой после полуночи, но Мелисса встречает его. Она не выглядит злой или разочарованной, более того, она не выглядит даже взволнованной.  
Скотт с тоской понимает — его мать устала, и она уже не в силах это скрывать.  
— Поднимайся к себе, я сделаю тебе кружку чая.  
Потому что чай успокаивает её, потому что так Скотт выиграет несколько лишних минут, и тогда не придется пытаться высказать все то, что висит у него над душой. А сейчас там больше всего места занимает только одна проблема, которую можно решить просто попросив.  
Но Скотт уверен, что услышит «нет».

—

— Скучала по тебе, — Кира шепчет, довольная, раскрасневшаяся после бега, и льнет к стволу дерева.  
Они синхронно сошли с дистанции и повернули глубже в лес, совсем поблизости раздаются чужие разговоры, и слышно, как люди бегут или стараются бежать. Скотту наплевать, его пальцы скользят по горячей пояснице Киры, скребут кожу короткими ногтями.  
— И я по тебе, — он касается ее уха губами, вдыхает глубоко, чувствует только её запах, и никакого леса.  
Как-то совсем незаметно уже Скотт прижимается спиной к дереву, когда Кира опускается на колени.  
Она облизывает член Скотта быстро и горячо, так, что хочется впиться в кору ногтями, зарычать, но Скотт только прикусывает губу. Совсем не нужно привлекать внимание, которое сейчас в любом количестве будет лишним. Кира помогает себе рукой, облизнув сначала пальцы. При этом она улыбается так, как будто знает все секреты мира, и главный — Скотту нужно не так много, чтобы кончить.  
Опавшая листва шуршит под коленями Киры, её слюна стекает вниз, касается пальцев, которые тут же растирают лишнюю влагу по члену. Раз-два, губы Киры твердеют, сильно нажимают на головку поцелуем и Скотт охает так, как будто весь организм предает его. Кира смеётся и сплевывает на землю, а потом вытирает рот рукавом ветровки.  
— Нам пора, — улыбается, когда Скотт благодарно и долго целует ее, пальцами сжимая ягодицы, обещая, что сегодня вечером они продолжат.  
— Пойдем, — он на ходу поправляет штаны, одергивает ветровку Киры и майку.  
Теперь можно продолжить бежать, а если повезет, то не остаться в хвосте. Скотт отстает всю дорогу и совсем не скрывает, что пялится на Киру. Потому что той стоило надеть что-то другое, а не короткие чёрные шорты.

—

Дав ему облизнуть её пальцы, Кира скользит ими вниз, цепляет соски, обводит пупок и спускается ещё ниже — касается себя, старается смотреть Скотту в глаза, но в какой-то момент откидывает голову. В ней уже два пальца, и Скотт добавляет третий, наслаждаясь влажностью и почти невыносимым жаром.  
Они двигаются синхронно, Кира заставляет его добавить еще палец и, кончая, кричит на всю комнату. Ей плевать, и Скотту тоже — дома нет никого, кроме них двоих. Смотря на её довольную улыбку, он понимает, что ещё не готов сказать. Не готов попросить. Поэтому целует её, касается языком гладкого лобка и щекочет пальцами под коленями Киры, заставляя открыться.  
Вылизывая её, Скотт заставляет Киру кончить еще раз.

—

Питер убивает его. Вся боль, которую Скотт когда-то чувствовал, вернулась одновременно.  
Спаси и помоги, — он молится, но не понимает кому, у него нет сил соображать. Он видит страшную звериную морду перед собой и слышит:  
— Ты никогда не был настоящим, а я был, я знал так много, в то время, как ты, сопляк, не мог понять и элементарных вещей.  
Его внутренности перемолоты огромной ледяной мясорубкой и снова засунуты обратно в безвольное тело.  
Скотт не уверен, что продержится ещё хоть минуту.  
Он уверен только в одном — не стоит и пытаться держаться за эту жизнь. От него одни проблемы.  
Питер убивает его, а потом дохнет сам, валится на Скотта, сверкая развороченным черепом.  
Его отвратительно воняющая кровь катится по груди Скотта, заползает внутрь тяжелыми и мертвыми каплями.  
— Скотт, мы здесь, — это голос Киры, и именно он помогает Скотту закрыть глаза.

—

— Осталась Кейт, — говорит Дерек.  
— Осталась, — подтверждает Лидия и идет в сторону машины Стайлза.  
Рядом остаются Кира и Малия. Огонь отражался в глазах Дерека, какой-то совсем холодный, пугающий.

—

Ему не снится Питер и развороченная голова, не снится то, как все вместе жгли его тело, терпеливо в предрассветном холоде дожидаясь момента, когда от бывшего оборотня не останется ничего, кроме пепла.

—

— Ты ведь всё ещё можешь сказать мне всё, что хочешь?  
Кира только кивает, она причесывает влажные волосы. Скотту виден силуэт её тела, потому что свет в ванной комнате слишком яркий. А футболка, которую выбрала Кира (футболка Скотта) тонкая и велика ей.  
— Я долгое время не мог сказать тебе, — начинает он, и Кира откладывает в сторону расческу. Выходит из ванной и выключает свет. Садится напротив Скотта и сжимает руку, давая понять, что готова выслушать. — Не могла бы ты... — он сжимает зубы, господи, как глупо, нужно просто сказать. Он ведь не станет от этого хуже? Он уже много думал об этом и теперь готов, точно готов сказать: — Ударить меня током?  
— Что? — Кира выглядит удивленной и смущенной одновременно. Она продолжает держать Скотта за руку, и тот сильнее сжимает пальцы на случай, если Кира подумает, что это точно может быть только шутка.  
— Я прошу тебя. Только один раз, я понимаю, что может звучать странно.  
Еще он понимает, что Кира точно никогда не забудет, как её заставляли бить током именно Скотта, потому что Лидия не выдержала бы и дольше трёх разрядов.  
Скотт тоже вряд ли забудет такое. И ещё он не сможет забыть, что именно Кира и её способности помогли Скотту временно умереть. Кира вернула его обратно, и теперь Скотт хочет почувствовать, принять то, что она может дать, в спокойной обстановке. Когда никто не умирает, не принуждает. Когда они вдвоем в его комнате, и кроме них больше нет никого, и некуда спешить. Он не просит ничего, если не знать истории их отношений. А если знать — он просит слишком много и понимает всё. Он поймет, если Кира откажет.  
— Кира, — просит он и чувствует крохотное покалывание в ладонь. Если бы глаза не были открыты — пропустил бы свет искры. — Ты?..  
Она кивает только и отпускает его ладонь.  
— Куда?.. — прикусывает губу, раздумывая. — Как ты хочешь? — и нет никакого намека на улыбку, Кира сосредоточена и готова сделать то, что просит Скотт. Это поражает его, заставляет задуматься.  
— Поцелуй меня, — притягивает ее обратно, снова касается ее ладони, прикладывает горячие пальцы к своей шее. — И сделай это, пока целуешь, хорошо?  
— Да, хорошо, — совсем тихо отвечает она, голос дрожит. Скотт боится, что что-то пойдёт не так.  
Кира целует его, как в первый раз, потом уже касается его языка своим и свободной рукой зарывается в волосы, сжимает сильно. В этот момент бьёт его током, совсем слабо, но Скотт замечает, потому что готов. Он стонет ей в рот, и Кира мгновенно реагирует:  
— Нет? — беспокойство в глазах, совсем взрослой кажется ему.  
— Нет, — и он кивает. — Так, теперь, сильнее.  
Кира слушается, целует снова и бьёт сильнее, бьёт так, что Скотт почти прикусывает ей язык, но Кира ловчее, вовремя уворачивается. Разряды всё ещё недостаточно сильные, чтобы причинить настоящую боль, но теперь они заметны. Скотт опускает её ладонь себе на грудь, ниже, на живот и останавливается там.  
— Сюда, — шепотом просит в ее губы, целует в подбородок, и Кира смотрит ему в глаза, так, что в зрачках отражается слабый блеск, когда его тело прошивает очередной разряд.  
— Скотт, — беспомощно зовет она: — Ты уверен?  
— Да. А ты?  
— Только если ты, — она заставляет себя улыбнуться, а он обнимает её, цепляет пальцами футболку, задирая ткань.   
— Посмотри на меня, я ведь сам попросил?  
— Да.  
— Тебе не хочется?  
— Не думала, что придется вот так... — он не дает ей договорить, стягивает майку, оставляя Киру голой.  
Осторожно опускает её на кровать.  
Ты — всё, что мне нужно. Ты не мой якорь, но ты даешь мне спокойствие. Ты даешь мне силу. Особенно когда я слаб.  
Скотт говорит ей все это без слов, выцеловывая кожу на её животе, заставляя Киру поджимать пальцы на ногах. Скотт никуда не спешит и целует её колено, потом второе, скользит губами по внутренней стороне бедра, зная, что спустя мгновение Кира точно подастся вперед, ей захочется получить всё быстрее и больше. И её пальцы обводят его ушную раковину, цепляются за волосы, Скотт целует её между ног, щедро даря прикосновения языка. Кира вся мокрая, как будто еще минуту назад не была почти напугана происходящим.  
Но она не дает ему ничего сделать, заставляет подняться, обвести дрожащими пальцами соски.   
— Иди сюда, — она обхватывает его ногами, тянет на себя и шумно выдыхает, когда Скотт стягивает трусы и трется о неё стоящим членом.  
Сейчас он попросит ещё, — и уже открывает рот, но Кира снова опережает его. Кладет раскрытую ладонь на левую лопатку и даёт слабый разряд.  
— Если поторопишься, то не придется больше просить, — её улыбка лукавая.  
Ты доверяешь мне и знаешь, что не причинишь мне вред, если я сам прошу об этом. Не сделаешь больнее, чем нужно. Не дашь больше, чем я смогу выдержать. И Кира бьёт его снова и снова, в такт движениям, Скотт только и может, что одной рукой цепляться за покрывало, а другой придерживать Киру за взмокшую поясницу. Он не смог бы никогда описать эти ощущения, даже если бы сильно постарался. Кира седлает его, сама выбирает темп, то плавно, то быстро опускается на член Скотта и её руки не отлипают от его тела. Дают боль и тепло. То, что ему нужно. В какой-то момент Скотт отключается. Кира сжимает его внутри, дарит слишком много заряда, не способная контролировать себя. Он приходит в себя быстро, видит её испуганную, но забирает этот страх, целует в губы, в шею в ладони поочередно. Обнимает и накрывает их одеялом.  
— Спасибо, что сказал, — она кладет ладонь ему на щеку и закрывает глаза.  
— Не смог бы больше иначе, — отвечает Скотт и проваливается в сон.

—

— О господи, не говорите мне, что мы опять заперты в каком-то стрёмном месте с непонятными тварями?  
— Ты ведь не нас тварями называешь? — спрашивает Лиам и снимает куртку. Он её совсем недавно купил и не хочет испортить. Скотт только хмыкает, знает ведь, что скоро Лиаму будет совсем наплевать на такие вещи.  
— Тебя я назову как-нибудь ещё, — скалится Стайлз и достает телефон. — Отлично, сеть не ловит.  
— Кира, ты готова?  
Она как раз крепит на поясе нунчаки.  
— Конечно, она готова, — закатывает глаза Малия и отталкивает Стайлза от открытой двери. — Куда собрался?  
— Готова, да.  
— Пожелания перед выходом? — Скотт чувствует, что твари — да, именно твари, Стайлз правильно назвал, — приближаются.  
— Не попадись мне под горячую руку, — улыбается она и поднимает ладонь вверх, заставляя зажечься все три неработающие лампочки в комнате.  
— Давайте не сейчас, ребята? — умоляет Стайлз.  
Не сейчас, так потом, — кивает самому себе Скотт и выходит в темный коридор.  
Кира следует за ним, шаг в шаг.


End file.
